A Burning Romance
by FaithfulWhispers
Summary: All his life, the Shredder wanted someone or even something to call his own. He had obtained many things in his life, but he had to rip them away from others. Well now, he has something to call his own; something that creates a burning passion within him. Based off my comic on tumblr.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well, this little one-shot is based off of something that started on my blog. Honestly, I never expected to write such a thing, but I hope y'all like it. Happy Reading! ^.^**

* * *

It was a warm, yet peaceful day. Although, it was almost too peaceful. Not a sound to be heard. No animals were to be seen, or even a presence of a cricket singing . The wind blew casually, but then, something felt off in the air.

Something was coming; something chaotic.

Shredder stared off into space with his eye glazed over. He felt something inside him churning; it was a yearning feeling that ached from his very core. After all, he had come to this place many times to recruit for his army. "The best of the best", he would say.

However, there was one thing he loved most about this underpopulated island: her.

He took his metal clad hand and clenched it tight as he brought it to his chest. The sunlight gleamed within the sharp blades protruding from his gauntlets, almost shining in his eye.

It was time.

Time to be with his dearest.

Saki tilted his head upwards and peered off into the distance through the small gap between his helmet and mask. Beyond the forest, she was waiting for him at the heart of the island. Oh, how his heart ached for his love.

Then without a word, he lifted his foot and dashed into the dense forest. His blades sliced through the brush and vegetation. Its thick barrier of leaves, branches and shrubs were no match for him.

Nothing would hold him back.

Not a single thing.

As he delved deeper in, Saki noticed there was still no signs of life present. This caused excitement to well up inside of him, and his body was fueled by his longing. Time flew by faster than he had expected, and so, he needed to hurry.

He didn't want to keep her waiting any longer.

In fact, _he_ had waited long enough.

Adrenaline pumped through his system, pushing him forward with a new vigor. His arms continued to chop away at the branches and leaves, clearing himself a path. This was mere child's play as his blades cut through the plants with ease. Twigs and nuts would rain down and collide with his helmet.

Saki didn't care, or better yet, even notice.

All he cared for was his dearest.

His one true love.

All his life he had waited for someone who truly belonged to him. Someone, or better yet, something to claim. Now, he had it.

Shredder's beloved was his alone.

The passion he held in his heart was about to burst free when he staggered out of the edge of the forest. A vine from the underbrush was snapped by the blades that clung to his legs. Nothing could stop the Shredder from what he wants.

Not even Mother Nature herself.

Immediately, he brushed off the dirt and leaves that clung to him, not even giving it a second thought. He stood up straight, proud even, and huffed his chest outwards. Then he looked up towards the sky and saw a thin trail of dark smoke rising up through the air. Behind that metal masked face, he held a smirk like no other.

She was calling him.

Quickly, he inhaled and set off once more. The ground was soft and almost bare. His eye locked onto a tall figure in the distance that stood alone in the middle of the deserted plane. Each step dug into the ground, and his movements were synchronized with the powerful strokes of his beating heart.

He was almost there, Saki thought to himself.

As he ran with such passion, his feet kicked up the loose dirt, causing it to fly through the air behind him. His muscles were pressed to their limits as he felt the urge to be with her grow stronger.

In fact, he felt like he wasn't fast enough.

He wouldn't let any weakness keep him from his dearest love.

With determination, he pushed himself past his limits and worked like never before. The sight before him grew larger in view, and he saw the trail of smoke become thicker. Nothing made him happier than to see his love brimming- no, spilling with excitement.

The heat in the air intensified with each powerful stroke of his leg. He refused to settle his pace for a simple stride; not when she was so close. A rush of all sorts of emotions ran through him like a bolt of lightning as the rising heat caressed him.

Finally, she towered over him.

Water brimmed in his eyes as he craned his neck up to soak in her view. His beloved greeted him by shooting thick, black ash and molten lava into the air. In response, Saki spread his arms and let his longing for her consume him.

"Pele!" he cried.

She responded by waving more of the blackened smoke through the air. Oh, how he loved her. The way she carried herself and held confidence only made his heart pound against his chest relentlessly. All he wanted was to be with her, and so, he shall.

Once he reached her base, he leapt into the air and dug his heels into her steep slope. He propelled himself upwards, running and leaping against her rocky terrain. Waves of heat crashed into him, but he didn't mind. In fact, he welcomed it.

Onwards he went, weaving side to side through the hot beds of rocks. Glows of red and orange bounced off his armor as he drew closer to the top. Without ceasing his movements, he tilted his head upwards and saw that the sky was starting to become obscured by her love.

This only further pleased him as he reached his goal.

His one true love boiled with eagerness, beckoning him.

Saki stood at the edge of the of her crater and gazed fondly at her molten core. Slowly, he eased his eyes shut and stretched his arms out wide, taking in the heat of her desire. He then inhaled deeply and flicked his eyes back open to give her one last look.

"Pele," he whispered softly into his mask.

Then with a burst of energy, he pushed himself upwards into the air, heading straight towards her center. He tucked his knees close to him to prepare himself.

As he felt the heat shoot upwards, he jerked his head upwards and shouted, "I love you!".

She opened her arms for him as he collided with her boiling lava, creating ripples in its surface. And so, Shredder curled up in the volcano's fiery embrace.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed this short little crack fic. Weird things tend to happen on my tumblr, but I'm so thankful for it. In fact, I'm thankful for all of my followers and readers. I appreciate all the support and the feed back; it really means a lot. Now, I will have another romance one-shot up soon, but its not going to be a crack ship. ^.^ Thanks again, and feel free to let me know what you thought of this.**


End file.
